Velo
by MoonyStark
Summary: Daba igual lo estúpido que pudiera ser Oikawa, Iwaizumi no iba a dejarlo a su suerte. No mientras estuviera ahí para cuidar de él.


**Velo**

Las palabras exactas de Oikawa habían sido _no es para tanto_. Iwaizumi se las repetía una y otra vez mientras corría hacia la enfermería del Seijo. El médico le daba la espalda cuando abrió la puerta y Oikawa estaba sentado en la camilla más lejana, las puntas de los pies rozando el suelo. Cuando alzó la mirada y lo vio le dedicó una sonrisa cansada, demasiado derrotado como para siquiera fingir que estaba bien.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —preguntó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y acercándose a él.

Oikawa se encogió de hombros. Le había fallado la rodilla, simplemente. En algún momento entre que se había levantado del pupitre y había caminado cuatro pasos hacia la puerta de su clase. No había habido un sonido de por medio ni un dolor punzante, tan sólo una sensación de vértigo y, cuando se había querido dar cuenta, estaba de rodillas en el suelo. Al intentar ponerse de pie su pierna derecha había temblado como si fuera de gelatina.

Un compañero de clase lo había acompañado a la enfermería, tras determinar que no podían acompañarlo _todas_ las chicas que estaban allí. Oikawa se había esforzado en andar por su cuenta, con algo de dificultad. No habían pasado ni diez minutos hasta que Iwaizumi llegó.

—¿Quién te ha avisado? —murmuró, doblando la rodilla hasta el pecho y bajándola de nuevo.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó el médico, volviendo hasta él. Oikawa negó con la cabeza—. ¿Has tenido algún golpe reciente en la rodilla?

—En un partido hace cuatro días —respondió Iwaizumi, antes de que Oikawa pudiera negarlo.

—No fue para tanto.

De nuevo esas mismas palabras. Iwaizumi le dio un golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano que tuvo como respuesta un "no me pegues Iwa-chan, que ya estoy bastante mal", ante lo que se llevó otro golpe. Porque si estaba tan mal para qué decía que _no era para tanto_. Oikawa esperó a que el médico le dijese que él no podía hacer nada y que seguramente debería ir a ver a un especialista, por si su rodilla había sufrido alguna secuela del golpe, y luego se fuera a su despacho tras la puerta trasera de la enfermería.

Cuando estuvieron solos, los dedos de Oikawa serpentearon hasta su mano y empezaron a jugar con los suyos, uno por uno. Los cogía, los doblaba y los soltaba para ir con el siguiente, como si fuera un niño pequeño al que la mano de un adulto le resulta demasiado grande. Iwaizumi sintió que su mano terminaba reposando en la rodilla mala de Oikawa cuando terminó de juguetear con su dedo meñique.

—Es como si a veces desapareciese —empezó, cuando Iwaizumi comenzó a acariciarle la rodilla con la punta de los dedos—. Me pongo de pie y no hay nada que una mi fémur con la tibia y el peroné y de repente me voy al suelo.

—¿No es la primera vez que te pasa? —Oikawa agachó la cabeza y negó despacio—. ¿Desde el partido? ¿Cuántas veces?

—Unas cuantas. No lo sé —murmuró—. A veces me duele y a veces no.

—Déjame ver.

Iwaizumi no esperó a que le diese permiso para retirarle le protector, que Oikawa no se había quitado en ningún momento (ni siquiera cuando no estaba entrenando) desde el partido contra el Karasuno. Se mordió el labio al ver un bulto antinatural que sobresalía hacia la izquierda. Presionó un poco y Oikawa hizo una mueca de dolor.

—¿Te he dicho ya hoy lo imbécil que eres?

—Creo que aún no.

—Bien, porque ya estás rozando lo gilipollas.

—Iwa-chan…

—A callar. Voy a llamar a tu madre para que te lleve al médico.

Iwaizumi se alejó un metro de Oikawa para hacer la llamada. Su madre estaba en el trabajo, pero le dijo que podía salir para llevarlo al médico y después volver a por él, así que no había problema. Cuando se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo del pantalón y volvió con Oikawa tuvo que enfrentarse a un puchero muy bien logrado.

—¿Me acompañas, Iwa-chan?

Iwaizumi torció el gesto. No era plan de saltarse clases cuando los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad estaban a la vuelta de la esquina sólo porque al idiota de Oikawa se le antojase que no quería estar solo en el médico, como un chiquillo. Pero es que sus labios estaban inclinados hacia fuera. Y le había llamado Iwa-chan con _ese tono_.

—No voy a dejar al pobre médico aguantándote.

Oikawa sonrió, cualquier rastro de tristeza evaporado al instante, y agitó los pies para expresar su alegría. Todo sería mucho más fácil si fuese igual de capullo cuando estaban a solas que cuando había más gente delante, pero tampoco lo querría tanto de ser así. Le recolocó el protector en la rodilla y dejó que se apoyase en él para bajar.

—Va, no me seas quejica y anda solito.

Aun así, Oikawa se mantuvo cogido a su brazo todo el trayecto desde la enfermería hasta la sala del director, donde anunciaron su ausencia y la causa, y de allí hasta la puerta del instituto donde ya los esperaba su madre, que le dio las gracias por acompañarlo al médico ya que ella no podría quedarse.

Al final, Oikawa tenía la rótula fisurada por el golpe y se le había inflamado ligeramente. Antiinflamatorios, un vendaje que debía llevar durante tres semanas y la prohibición de entrenar como de costumbre durante al menos una semana. Ese mismo día se saltaron el entrenamiento, y mientras Iwaizumi hablaba con sus compañeros de clase para que le dijesen el trabajo de las clases que se había saltado, sentía a Oikawa presionar contra su hombro.

—Sí, gracias, lo tengo. —Colgó, hastiado—. ¿Qué te pasa?

Oikawa sólo reposó la cabeza en su hombro y cerró los ojos. Había una parte de él que Iwaizumi nunca admitiría en voz alta que le encantaba, y era que Oikawa siempre buscaba su atención cuando se encontraba mal. Pero no de esa forma que hacía siempre, exaltando todas sus maravillosas cualidades, sino quedándose muy cerca, como un gato que pide con un ronroneo suave que le acaricien cuando a él le apetece. Iwaizumi suspiró y apoyó la mano en su rodilla.

—¿Cómo la llevas?

Oikawa lo miró y le sonrió. Cerca, muy cerca.

—Ahora mejor.

Iwaizumi tuvo que ingeniárselas para hacer el trabajo que tenía pendiente teniendo la mano izquierda ocupada en cuidar de la rodilla de Oikawa, ambos tirados en el sofá en una forma que seguramente sus profesores no aprobarían para hacer el trabajo. Cuando terminó y se estiró su espalda crujió de una forma estremecedora. Oikawa abrió la boca al verlo levantarse, pero la volvió a cerrar.

 _Pídeme que me quede a dormir._

—¿Te vas ya, Iwa-chan? —preguntó, mirando los folios que estaba ordenando como si realmente se estuviera fijando en ellos.

Iwaizumi pensó que si había algún momento para aprovecharse de su capacidad de leerse los pensamientos, era cuando Oikawa lo necesitaba a su lado más que en ningún otro momento.

—¿Quieres que duerma aquí?

 _Contigo._

Oikawa levantó la vista y le sonrió. Iwaizumi no recordaba haberlo visto asentir con tanto entusiasmo a nada antes.

* * *

Por si a alguien le interesaba, la acepción que tiene el "velo" del título es la de _pretexto, disimulación o excusa con que se intenta ocultar, atenuar u oscurecer la verdad._ Muy Iwa-chan todo.

Estaba previsto que esto lo subiera ayer por el día del IwaOi, pero voy con retraso (y me ahorro el chiste fácil). Espero que al menos os haya gustado un poquito, aunque sea corto n.n

Comentadme qué os ha parecido :3


End file.
